Together alone
by Mukkura
Summary: I-pin finds a stray cat in the garage and asks Hibari to catch it for her. Kind of AU, Hibari is still 12 years older than her, but...you'll see. ONE SHOT. Older Teen really, nothing too graphic but it mentions sexual stuff near the end.


Sorry that I haven't been writing like...much at all! I've been really busy. Alright. This came to me just yesterday because Sunday my mom found a cat in our garage and told me to catch it so...here's the random fanfic that was born from it~ Now she's gone though...but I'll see her later when I go back to work3 -clears throat- anyways...enough of me ranting...enjoy my not so good one shot.

* * *

"Hi-Hibari-san!" I-pin opens the door to his room and halfway runs in.

Hibari glares slightly at her, making her flinch, "What?"

I-pin glances at their two dogs that jumped off their bed to greet her, she pets them both, her mind on something else, "I need your help…."

Hibari sighs, sliding the bookmark into his book before closing it and getting up, "What is it?" The blanket falls off his body, revealing his shirtless body.

I-pin stands there, her dark eyes widens as she helplessly stares at Hibari's pale, well-built chest; words seem to escape her, she opens her mouth, but no words came from her pretty pink lips.

Hibari walks up to her, annoyed, "I-pin, stop that, you do this every time. It's not like your first time seeing my body…"

I-pin blushes, snapping out of the other world that she was carried off to, pouting, "You do the same when you see me-"

Hibari walks past her, grabbing a shirt on the way out, ignoring her words and pretending that they were not said, "What did you need help with?" He says in a flat tone as he slipped on a black shirt with purple trim.

"Ah, that's right. There's a cat in our garage….it has a bell around its neck…I was going to try and catch it, but felt it would be easier if we both tried to-" Hibari had already started walking down the stairs, their two dogs following him, "Ah, wait for me." I-pin runs to catch up to him, but he had stopped at the door to put on his shoes. "I'll go and get some cat food." She goes to the bag of canned cat food that she had bought for their dogs, before she remembers that she had already fed half of a can to her dogs. She goes to the refrigerator and grabs the can of half eaten cat food. "Ah. Spoon." She goes to the drawer and grabs a plastic spoon before running down to the garage, where their dogs were already chasing the poor cat.

Hibari was looking around, trying to think of a way to trap the cat.

"Ah, Salchi! Sandra! Leave the poor cat alone!" I-pin runs over, trying to call her dogs off. The cat tries to hide under the car, but their white terrier mix crawls in after her. The terrified cat runs out from under the car, past Hibari and behind the heater. "Ah, no. Not back there…"

"….." I-pin and Hibari walks over to the heater. Hibari turns to I-pin, "Where's the cat food?"

"Eh? How did you know?"

"You are smart; I knew you would bring cat food…."

I-pin smiles and blushes slightly before taking out the cat food and scooping a little bit of it to Hibari, "Here…"

Hibari gently takes the spoon from her soft fingers and kneels down in front of the heater, holding out the food to the cat. He patiently waits for the cat to come out and take the food. The orange-brown tabby bites spoon and takes the food, she was so hungry that she seemed to want to eat the spoon as well.

I-pin holds her breath as she watched her lover feed the cat. She loved this side of him; it made her fall in love with him all over again. She snaps out of it when she feels her dogs at her feet and picks up them, putting them into the car before walking over to watch her beloved slowly gain the trust of the cat. When the cat was all the way out, he grabs the cat.

The cat scratches Hibari, but he hardly felt it, it drew blood but they didn't notice. I-pin quickly grabs the cat, putting it on the garage floor to check its gender. Hibari watches, I-pin was interning at an animal shelter on Tuesdays and Saturdays from nine to five thirty. She was aiming to be a vet, he was very proud of her. She was only seventeen, almost eighteen now. In two months she will be eighteen. Still in high school too, a senior now. There were some times that her grades would fall, but she always reminds herself that she has to help the animals. She gets a lot of stress from them being together, after all, he was twelve years older than her. He felt that she would be better without her, never told her about it of course, but he could never bring himself to leave her. He had become too attached.

I-pin double checks just in case before turning to Hibari with a smile that melted his heart, "She's female~ Oh, she's so beautiful." I-pin picks up the still upset cat before heading upstairs with her, knowing that Hibari would follow her.

Hibari shakes away his thoughts of her being an angel, he was Satan after all. He lets the dogs out of the car; they quickly follow I-pin upstairs. A dark aura overcomes Hibari as he smirks, "If I'm Satan, it's only normal for me to turn an angel into a fallen…" He flinches at his own words, looking around for an unseen enemy. He glares slightly and walks up the stairs. Their house was three stories tall. The first floor was the garage, big enough for two cars but they had only one car and his motorcycle. The second floor was the main floor, since it was on a hill, it had a backyard. The third floor was the bedrooms, but they only stayed in one room, together most of the time. Sometimes I-pin would sleep in her own room because she didn't want him to get in trouble for being with an under aged girl, but no one in Namimori ever went against Hibari.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

"Kufufu~ Now little Kyoya Hibari might attack your best friend Nagi…..what will you do?" Mukuro smirks, looking at the beautiful, long purple haired girl.

"He won't hurt her…you know that Mukuro-sama…" Chrome looks to the side; upset because she knew what she had said was true.

"Kufufu~" Mukuro gets up from his seat and gently lifts Chrome's chin so she was looking into his eyes with her eye, "I can make it to where she thinks that he attacks her…whatever my dear Nagi wants…."

Chrome blushes slightly, but glares at him, "I don't want to go with this plan anymore…I don't want I-pin to get hurt…."

"Ah, but don't you want him for yourself?"

"I want I-pin-chan…."

"Kufufu~ That means I can have Hibari right?"

"….no…" Chrome shakes her head, "I-pin has been so happy with him her whole life….he's happy with her and they love each other….I want my two loves to be happy…" Chrome holds her head and whimpers, "Even if it means I have to be alone…."

Mukuro sighs and gently puts his hand on her head, "My dear Nagi….make up your mind…"

"…It's hard….I want to be with her…but I want her to be happy…."

"You have to choose to be with her or let her be with him…"

"….What did you pick?"

Mukuro looks at her, taken back by her question, "What?"

"What did you pick…?" Chrome looks at him, slightly glaring at the older male, "My choice is harder you know…I am ten years older than her."

"Ah…well…you see….I…" Mukuro blushes for a while before he clears his throat, "I don't see how my answer will help you with yours."

"Mukuro-sama!"

Mukuro sighs, "Alright…I have hurt Kyoya many times already…now he's finally happy with someone and he can't stand me cause of how much I hurt him…" His blue and red eyes start to fill up with tears but he quickly wipes them.

"Mukuro-sama….." Chrome hugs him, "Don't worry…..I'll always be here for you…."

Mukuro smiles and hugs her back, "Thanks Nagi….you guys are my family after all…."

Chrome had quickly made the same decision as Mukuro, place their makeshift family above their love life, after all, they were all they had.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

I-pin gives the starving, bony cat a full bowl of cat food, both canned and dry. She smiles as the cat hungrily eats the cat food, "She's so cute and adorable….the dogs love her…"

Hibari smiles gently at her and puts his arm around her, "Would you like to keep her then?"

I-pin turns to Hibari, her dark eyes shining with joy, "You mean it? Can I?"

Hibari nods, amused at her reaction.

I-pin hugs Hibari and kisses him, "I love you!" She turns to her dogs, "Did you guys hear that?" She hugs the dogs, at the moment; she was the embodiment of happiness.

Hibari blushes slightly from her actions but smiles, finding her lovely as always. She mind as well have those angel wings. Living with I-pin had defiantly changed him. It's been seven years since she has lived with him. For better or worse, she softened him. He still ruled over Namimori and still never took shit from anyone; he was kind to her and her alone. After many years of living with her, he accepted this weakness in him. Thankfully for him, I-pin could very well take care of herself. She was the youngest hitman after all and the one with the most potential. Even the never wrong Ranking Fuuta said that she was the top third with the most potential and that her move was the thirteen strongest, he knew from that, that he can safety send her to school without worrying about her, which he still does because he loved her.

I-pin notices Hibari staring at her and smiles at him.

Hibari smiles back. Yeah, he didn't regret a single day of being with her. Once she turned eighteen, he was thinking about proposing…that would make her happy, after all, she was waiting forever for him to ask. He was just too "stubborn" and "prideful". He was those, but it was more like he was honestly shy, nervous and couldn't find the perfect ring. Now he was sure he wanted to be with her, nothing was in his way, and he had found and bought the perfect ring. Now all he had to do was wait two months. Looking at his beloved Chinese angel that made such an impact on his life, he knew he would be happy with her. He already had everything planned. He would invite….no one, maybe her teacher Fon, but he didn't want anyone to be crowding. Animals were one thing, people on the other hand, not allowed to crowd. He was sure that I-pin wouldn't mind, over the years, he rubbed off on her and she rubbed off on him.

"Is there something on my face silly?" I-pin giggles, leaning close to him while their dogs climb onto their futon. Hibari glares at her, she doesn't even flinch, and her smile is unfaltering.

That almost annoyed him, feigning annoyance, he pins her against the wall, growling, "What's so funny? You want me to bite you to death?"

I-pin flinches now, whimpering, "I…I didn't mean to make you mad…"

"Too late now, I'm going to bite you to death."

"N…no…I'm sorry…." I-pin whimpers, closing her eyes and covers her face, "I'm sorry…"

Hibari felt his heart ache, from the sadness in her voice, but he leans over, pulling one of her hands out of the way before biting into her neck.

"H…Hibari-san?" I-pin blushes, whimpering softly as he starts sucking on her neck. She closes her eyes and wraps her arms around his neck. She arches against him and pulls his head closer to her.

Hibari slowly starts to reach up her red Chinese shirt, only to be stopped by I-pin's thin yet strong hands. He pulls away from her to look at her blushing face.

I-pin shakes her head, "Don't…wait till I'm eighteen…"

Hibari glares at her, making her twitch slightly before kissing her deeply, making her whole face turn red. Hibari glares at her, growling, "You're lucky I love you." He mumbles, barely loud enough for I-pin to hear, but she hears him.

I-pin smiles happily, angel like again, the cute blush still on her face, "I love you too."

"…." Hibari blushes slightly and turns towards the stairs, "Whatever…." He starts walking up the stairs, I-pin smiling close behind him.

I-pin knew that he was the only one for her. Even his little signs of affections made her happy. She had long accepted her feelings, even though now she sometimes felt like it was a weakness, mainly when she was lonely, but she got over it. She couldn't wait to live her entire life with him. She knew in her heart that she would give everything to stay with him. All that mattered to her was that she was with him, which is all she needed to stay alive and happy.


End file.
